


while you were sleeping.

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos discovers that Logan is a heavy sleeper and... has fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while you were sleeping.

The tour bus is quiet and Carlos slips out of his bunk, walking down toward Logan and Kendall’s, bottom lip caught between his teeth. His heart pounds harder with each step he takes and when he gets to Logan’s bunk, Carlos almost turns around and goes back to his own. Instead, he kneels down and pushes the curtain back, smiling when he sees Logan sleeping in the small compartment, legs spread and both arms tucked underneath his head.

“Logan,” Carlos whispers, moving a hand to the middle of Logan’s chest, feeling his warm skin underneath his fingertips. The feeling of Logan’s skin underneath his own makes Carlos shudder and he licks his lips, rubbing his friend’s chest slowly, eliciting a loud groan from his throat. 

Biting down on his lip harder than before, Carlos blushes and moves his hand down Logan’s stomach, letting his fingers dance along the smooth skin until they stop at the waistband of his briefs. His fingers shaking and his mouth suddenly dry, Carlos traces the top of the elastic slowly, swallowing thickly, watching Logan’s face in the dim light coming from the window.

Carlos’ hand drops down and he runs his palm over the curve of Logan’s cock, tracing it through the fabric, swallowing when he hears the other boy moan in his sleep. With careful fingers he lifts the waistband and slides it down slowly, uncovering Logan’s cock; he looks down, frowning when he realizes that he can’t see anything in the dark.

Leaning in closer, Carlos whispers, “Logie… wake up.”

The other boy stirs in his sleep and tosses his head to the side, away from Carlos, exposing his neck in the soft light. Something deep inside Carlos knows that he shouldn’t be doing this but he pushes that down further, ignoring the nagging voice that tells him to stop, that what he’s doing it wrong. Without thinking, he leans in and ducks his head, kissing along Logan’s throat slowly, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock.

Logan is warm and hard and Carlos has to bite back a moan when he starts stroking his cock, swiping his thumb over the head, collecting precome. His hand goes back down and Carlos breathes in deeply, taking in the scent that is Logan — wonderful, amazing, and the one thing that drives him nuts. 

The truth is, Carlos didn’t plan on this to happen; he came down to Logan’s bunk because he couldn’t sleep and he wanted to see if he could lay down with Logan. But now that he’s here, on his knees with his lips against Logan’s neck and a hand wrapped around his cock, Carlos isn’t thinking about the reasons why he couldn’t sleep, nor is he thinking of what could happen if someone catches him… or if Logan wakes up.

Dropping his head and moving down, Carlos kisses along Logan’s shoulders and collarbones, biting and sucking at them gently, the hand on his friend’s cock working in a faster pace. The little noises that come from Logan’s throat make Carlos wonder if he’s going to wake up or if he’s just enjoying it in his sleep; the thought puts a smile on his face.

He twists his wrist and strokes down, moaning against Logan’s shoulder as he starts to quicken the pace. The pad of his thumb drags across the head and he smears precome across it, down the shaft and to the base. Carlos notices that the temperature in the small space is hotter and he starts to pant a little, moving his free hand to the front of his boxers, where his cock is almost but not quite sticking out of the front.

“Logan,” Carlos whimpers, pulling his hand away from Logan’s cock to spit on his palm before stroking his friend again. The sound of his hand sliding up and down the shaft of Logan’s cock is maddening and Carlos sits back on his heels, working his hand quickly, trying to make Logan come.

Logan arches off the bed and lets out a loud moan, dragging it out as he turns his head back to Carlos, prompting him to still his hand. When Logan’s eyes don’t pop open and his back falls back onto the mattress, Carlos keeps going, stroking him quickly, licking his lips as he hears Logan whimper and moan in his sleep.

And then Logan mumbles Carlos’ name and the whole world seems to stop in that moment; Carlos’ hand comes to a stuttering halt on the middle of Logan’s cock, breath hitching in his throat. For a moment, he can’t breathe and he tries to suck air into his lungs, a heat radiating in the pit of his stomach; he doesn’t know if it’s fear of being caught or arousal from hearing his name come from Logan’s lips.

When he snaps back into reality, Carlos remembers what he’s doing and he switches hands, moving the slick one down to Logan’s balls, kneading them slowly. The other hand strokes his cock at an awkward angle, but Carlos tries to keep the pace up, his breathing heavy, just like Logan’s.

It only takes a few more strokes and squeezes for Logan to come and Carlos gasps quietly, letting out a squeaking noise when he feels streaks of hot come fall onto his hand. He keeps stroking Logan through the orgasm, reveling in the tiny whimpers and moans he makes as he writhes on the bed, coming undone.

Eventually, Logan settles down and he breathes deeply in his sleep, turning his head back to the side, nuzzling against his bicep. Carlos sits on the floor, eyes wide and cock rock hard in his boxers, chewing down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet; he wonders, briefly, if he should clean Logan up and decides against it.

He tucks Logan’s cock back into his briefs and stands up, his legs more than a little shaky as he makes his way back to his own bunk. When he slips into the compartment, Carlos immediately pulls the curtain back and slides his boxers down, stroking his cock as hard as he can, using Logan’s come as lube.

After a handful of strokes, Carlos arches off the bed and moans Logan’s name loud enough for James, who is sleeping in the bunk beside him, to hear but Carlos doesn’t care. He comes hard and lays back, panting heavily as he moves his hand away from his cock, laying it on his stomach, laughing when he feels the come that’s settled there.

Carlos falls asleep with his boxers down and come cooling on his chest, stomach, and hands; he wakes up before anyone else and cleans himself up before going back to bed, waiting for someone else to awake. He stares at the underside of the bunk above him and smiles softly, wondering how many times he could jerk Logan off in his sleep before he noticed.


End file.
